Dave x Bro: You can't take him from me!
by Ki Potter
Summary: Bro and Dave get caught. M for sexual relations, rape culture,incest, language and minors in intimate relationships. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated!


In this fanfic, Dirk and Bro _ARE_ the same person.

"Michael, do you hear that?" A sweet sounding women asked from her spot on the couch. He looked over listening, on the other side of the wall you could hear it. The sound of two people having sex, loudly, it's a wonder they didn't notice sooner.

"Ngh, bro!" A young boys voice said followed by a couple loud knocks against the wall, the sound of a bed frame moving.

"Relax, lil' man. It's going to hurt if you don't let your body relax." A more masculine voice said

The man looked over at his wife who sat wide eyed.

"Are those the Strider boys?" She questioned in shock.

"Hunny, pass me the phone." He said and took it from her going into the kitchen.

"Hello, I would like to report a disterbance." He said to a professional women on the other line.

"What kind of disturbance, sir?" She asked.

"I can hear my neighbor raping his younger brother." He said and the women took a few seconds to reply obviously thinking out what he just said.

"Are they legally related?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Is he a minor?"

"Yes, age 14."

"Okay, sir, we're going to need the address."

He gave it to her, hung up and went to the door grabbing a bat out of his umbrella holder.

"Michael, where are you going? Sweetheart, let the police handle it!" Michael!"

He was already at the door where he banged a couple times and waited, there was no reply so he banged again. Finally someone opened it, an older man with a bit of stubble shaggy blond hair all spiking to one side, and golden brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a tired sounding voice.

The man pulled the bat back and hit him in the stomach, he hunched over and grunted.

"Bro!" Dave yelled running to the door.

"Hey, man, what the hell if your problem?" Dirk asked.

Michael took his arm and pulled him into his house, Dave followed. He threw bro into the chair and tied his arms together with a plastic twist tie.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The man asked.

"Me? You just came into my house and assaulted me! and now I'm in a place that looks like fucking Umbridge's office. What the fuck is that smell?" He looked over at his lil bro sitting scared next to the women in just his boxers and red and white shirt.

"That's none of your business." He yelled "The police are on their way." and with that he heard a women come to the door and knock.

"Come in!" The man yelled and the door opened.

A police women stood at the doorway looking down at Dirk in the chair and his lil bro on the couch.

"These the boys?" She asked coming inside.

"Well one of them is a boy." He looked at Dave.

"The other one is a grown ass man." He looked at Dirk.

"Go search their house." She said and two men ran behind her and into the boys home.

A few moments passed and they came out with a weird doll and a sword.

"Ma'am, we found these, the house is covered in them." He held up a red toy.

"And there was a lot of weapons in there." He held up the sword and the women looked over at the man.

"Hey, I have a license for those!"

"They where in the boys room as well." A man added looking down at Dave.

"Plus, every appliance in the house is filled with these doll things."

"Alright get up." She said and both boys got up and one man took each of them back into their house and guided them to their rooms. "Put some cloths on !" She yelled and they did as told.

Bro just put on his regular black muscle shirt, he changed quick and was out.

Dave pulled his shirt up over his head, his chest now bare he turned to look at the big man.

"Could you like.. not stare at me?" He asked.

"I have to, it's protocol." Dave dropped his shirt and now in nothing but boxers he walked up to the man. "You sure it's protocol, I mean man, that's pretty gay and pervy having to watch a minor get changed. Keeping eye contact with the man he pushed his boxers down so he was just standing there naked.

"You're 14, you're hardly a minor." He said. still watching as Dave turned around pulling new boxers on he bent over giving a clear shot of his ass and slowly pulled them up to his hips. The man watched with just a bit of a smile, just enough to notice.

Once Dave with fully clothed he walked over to the officer.

"See? Older men really aren't so different, you all want something young and sexy to play with."

"Get out." He said with a smile.

"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone." Dave said and left the room the man following him.

"Got everything?" She asked.

They nodded.

A they walked away bro put his hand on his brothers shoulder, "It's okay lil man, we'll be home before you know it."


End file.
